Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{3}{6}+9\dfrac{1}{15} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{3}{6}} + {9} + {\dfrac{1}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} + {9} + {\dfrac{3}{6}} + {\dfrac{1}{15}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=20 + {\dfrac{3}{6}} + {\dfrac{1}{15}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 20 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} + {\dfrac{1}{15}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 20+\dfrac{15}{30}+\dfrac{2}{30}$ Add the fractions: $= 20+\dfrac{17}{30}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 20\dfrac{17}{30}$